duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Duel
|Release = December 28, 2016 |Image = Pile - Duel.CD.jpg }} Duel is the second opening song of the Versus Revolution Final season of the Duel Masters Anime series Lyrics Japanese 答え見えない世の中だって 今日も明日も繰り返すの？ いつもチェンジ求めるなら 駆けて駆けて駆け駆けぬけろ 未来はキミの手の平にあるだけで形は判らない この世界を変えたいなら ここから革命だ Saa 飛び上がれ ４－３－２－Jump! こぶしに気持ち突き上げて フアイナルバズーカにして 今だっヂュエルしようぜ Sa 進もう 色々な谷を越えて目指すのはバーフエクト だけど勇気の剣があれば どんな困難でも 乗り超えてゆけるさ 奇跡起こすまで きっと上りつめていこう 僕らの戦いは いま始まったばかり 黄金の夢を手にするまでの 道のりだ START!! Romanized Kotae mienai yononaka datte kyou mo asu mo kurikaesu no? itsumo chenji motomerunara kakete kakete kake kakenukero mirai wa kimi no te no hira ni aru dake de katachi wa wakaranai kono sekai wo kaetainara koko kara kakumei da Saa tobi agare 4-3-2-Jump! kobushini kimochi tsuki agete fainaru bazukka ni shite ima da dyureru shiyouze Sa susumou iroiro na tani wo koete mezasu no wa paafuekuto dakedo yuuki no kokoro ga areba donna konnan demo nori koete yukeru sa kiseki okosumade kitto nobori tsumete ikou bokura no tatakai wa ima hajimatta bakari ougon no yume wo te ni suru made no michinori da START!! English Because I didn’t see the answer from this world, Will it it just be a repetition of today and tomorrow? If you always desire change, Just start running and running until you run right through! The future is in the palm of your hand, forming into an unrecognizable shape If you want to change this world, now's the time to start a revolution! Now take off flying! 4-3-2 Jump! With your feelings raise your fist and thrust out like a final bazooka Now it’s time to move on to the duel! There are various valleys all around, fly over them and aim to be perfect. With the courage within your heart, no matter what kind of challenge you face, You'll be able to go through them. Until you pull off a miracle, Just keep climbing and aim for the peak. Our battle has just begun! The golden dreams that will be someday be grasped in our hands, This is the journey for it. START!! Characters Version 1 |-|Anime Characters= *Katta Kirifuda *Benchan *Dragon Ryu *Bucyake *Hokaben *Hamukatsu *Bosskatsu *Katsuemon *Kojiro Sasaki *Lucifer *Lulu Takigawa *Utsubomi Kazura *Doremi *Acme *Leo Hyakujuu *Nanmo Nai *Damama *Hakase *Rambo *Duemouse *Number 2 *Basara |-|Creatures= *FORBIDDEN ~Star of Forbidden~ *The Zet, Lightning Sonic *Wild Speed, D2W *The ZERO, Black Speed *Doremi, Time 1 *Acme, First Seed *Lulufens, Sun Dragon Elemental *Lightduel, Dragon Elemental *Mad Dead Wood, Seductive of D *Magurakazura, D2M *Hamukatsuman Buster, No.1 Wind *Bosskatsu Buster, No.2 Man *Katsuemon, Blade 3 *4-W, Break Speed *VV-8, Forbidden Machine *Puchohenza, Mia Moja *Tamagineil, Second Seed *Topgear, Start Dash *Marauder Deis Drive *Mishra, Triple Star Iron Man *Fidas, Forbidden V *Miradante Twelve, Time Pope *Blackout, ZERO Invasion *Kill the Borof, Rebellion of K *Dogiragon Silver of Fate *Darth Sith K, Dark Armor *Godfather, D2G *Tech Up, "Question 1" *Noron Up, "Question 2" *Jiin Up, "Question 3" *Wachagona, Muen Zangu *Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader *Dorbro, Final Forbidden Gamma *Dorhakaba, Final Forbidden Delta *Nurgle, Forbidden X Version 2 *Hamukatsuman Ace, Brave 1 *Bosskatsu Knuckle and Katsuemon Sword, Double Hero *Giga Speed, D2W2 *Doguraeater, D2M2 *Final Dogiragolden *Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon Version 2 |-|Anime Characters= *Joe Kirifuda *Hokaben *Bucyake *Benchan *Leo Hyakujuu *Kojiro Sasaki *Lucifer *Basara *Kira *Katta Kirifuda *Lulu Takigawa |-|Creatures= *Jolly the Johnny Joe *Java Jack, Ultra Flash *The Lionel, Zenith of "Leo" *Death the Lost, Demon Revolution *Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge *Neverend, True Destiny King *Redzone, Roaring Invasion *Redzone Z, Passionate Invasion *Blackout, ZERO Invasion *Yattareman *Bainaradoor *Time Stopon *Phantasm, Moon's Radiance *Gaial, Victory Legend Version Differences *Team Hamukatsu in their final forms are seen battling Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon from episode 37 onwards. *From episode 45 onwards, Joe is the focus in opening, with other characters in their timeskip appearances. Gallery Versus Revolution opening 2 Duel 360 VR version Trivia *This song marks the second time Pile has performed a song for the Duel Masters Anime, the first being Kimi ga Kureta KISEKI. *In the second version of the opening featuring Joe, the characters with their creatures are in order of Joe's opponent. Category:Theme Songs